This invention relates to a polyene/thiol type of curable resin composition having a variety of uses, and especially to a resin composition useful in the fields of paints, coatings and adhesives.
It has been well known that a combination of polyene and polythiol components can be cured by adding a photo-reaction initiator thereto (as shown, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 28959/1987).
As polyene components other than those disclosed in said patent, diallylidene pentaerythriol of the following formula, for example has been known (refer to Japanese Publication No. 25574/1987). ##STR1##
The most undesirable disadvantage of the polyene/thiol type of resin is a mercaptan odor generated from polythiol which is a fatal obstacle to practical use at the present stage.
Accordingly, the resin is, in fact hardly used in spite of its prominent physical characteristics especially adhesive properties.
An additional, disadvantage of the polyene/thiol type of resin, is its relatively poor heat resistance because the bonding structure thereof after curing is an aliphatic thioether one.
It is the objects of this invention to remove the practical obstacle due to mercaptan odor that is an disadvantage of said polyene-polythiol type of photo-curable resin as well as to obtain increased heat resistance, adhesive properties and mechanical strength.